Vargens Ylande
by Windfighter
Summary: Jag visste inte var jag var, eller varför jag var där. Jag visste bara att jag var tvungen att skydda min bror, min flock.


Windy: Vad kan jag säga här? Jag hade tråkigt, jag låg och tänkte på Kouji, och introt till den här berättelsen kom till mig.

Kouji: Visserligen så tänkte hon mest på det som hände innan det ni får läsa om.

Windy: Mjo, men det behöver ni inte veta i alla fall, det hade bara varit utfyllnad. Och jag litar på att ni kan fylla i en del själva! Är jag inte snäll?

Yamato: Windy äger inte digimon, men vad hon vet så äger hon den här idén. Även fast den nog är lite inspirerad av Djungelboken.

Windy: Är den inte!

Kouji: Jag hoppas att ni finner er villiga att bränna henne på bål efter att ha sett vad hon utsätter mig för i den här berättelsen.

Windy: Men låt dem läsa nu!

* * *

-Kouji?

Jag lyfte blicken, rösten lät bekant. Men jag kände inte igen ägaren. Ett morrande letade sig upp ur min strupe och jag ställde mig i försvarsställning. Han stannade, rädd för att gå närmare. Förmodligen uppskrämd av de vitklädda personerna jag hade bitit. Skulle han göra samma fel som de hade gjort? Jag visade hotfullt tänderna, varnade honom för att komma närmare. Han tvekade och kliade sig i huvudet.

-Vad är det för fel på honom?

Jag morrade, jag gillade inte hans ton, så personen bredvid mig, Kouichi, svarade istället.

-Läkarna vet inte riktigt. De säger något om schizofreni och multipla personligheter, fast jag har inte hittat några dokumenterade fall med folk som gått tillbaka till ett djurstadium. Förutom Tarzan och Mowgli förstås.

Jag förstod inte vad de sa, men Kouichi verkade lita på den nya personen i rummet. Jag slutade morra och la mig på sidan. Kouichi gestikulerade åt personen, men han närmade sig inte.

-Takuya, kom nu när han bjuder in dig. Kouji...

Jag la mig på rygg och vände blicken mot Kouichi.

-Kommer du ihåg Takuya?

Den nya personen satte sig på huk och jag förstod att han kallades Takuya. Men namnet sa mig inget. Kouichi strök mig över magen och jag slöt ögonen och njöt av beröringen. Takuya la sin hand mot mitt bröst och jag såg på honom. Han såg fundersam ut. Så mötte han min blick.

-Wolfmon?

Minnen flödade fram i min hjärna och jag for upp på alla fyra, gnydde och sprang in i ett av rummets hörn. Det gjorde ont, mitt huvud dunkade. Jag gnydde igen och la framtassarna för ögonen. Jag kände igen honom, men han var inte rätt.

-Ag...nimon...

Min röst lät ansträngd, jag kände inte igen den. Jag gnydde igen. De två människorna reste sig för att rusa fram till mig och jag ställde mig, beredd att anfalla, och morrade åt dem. Dörren öppnades och två vitklädda personer kom in och närmade sig mig. Jag ylade, men de backade inte. Innan de hann reagera for jag på den ena och bet honom i axeln. Så kände jag något vasst i ryggen och jag gnydde till och släppte taget. Jag vände huvudet mot den andra personen och tänkte anfalla, men jag snubblade på mina egna tassar och föll omkull. Deras röster blev avlägsna sorl. Jag visste att de talade om mig, men jag förstod det inte, kunde inte förstå deras konstiga språk. Kouichis hand mot min rygg var det sista jag kände innan medvetslösheten tog mig.

oooooooooooooooo

Jag öppnade långsamt ögonen, men slöt dem igen. Det skarpa ljuset från lamporna stack i ögonen och istället fokuserade jag mig på mina muskler. De var inte rätt. Jag låg på rygg, mina bakben var utsträckta neråt och mina framben låg nertryckta på sidorna. Sedan kom smärtan. Jag ylade och försökte röra mig, bli av med smärtan, men jag satt fast. Jag hörde folk som sprang, deras skor dunsade mot marken, ljudet ekade i mitt huvud. Återigen försökte jag slita mig, men det gick fortfarande inte. Så kom de fram till mig, mitt ylande ersattes av ett morrande.

-Släpp loss honom!

Kouichis röst. Jag tystnade, väntade. Jag kände hur spännena om mina ben lossnade och jag rullade över på sidan, flåsande. Kouichi sprang fram till mig, han la sin hand på min hals.

-Förlåt, Kouji, jag kunde inte hindra dem.

Jag sträckte på mig och buffade honom i magen med nosen. Han sa inget mer, han strök mig bara bakom öronen och längst med ryggen, lugnade mig. De vitklädda männen backade undan, gav oss för en gångs skull utrymme.

-'Niisan...

Min röst var ansträngd. Han såg förvånat mot mig.

-Låt han inte få tag på mig igen.

Kouichi blinkade oförstående, men jag orkade inte förklara, ville inte tänka på det, ville bara få ligga här, vara med min bror.

-Kouji, vem?

Minnena kom tillbaka, jag började darra, ville inte tänka på allt han hade gjort, på smärtan, ville inte. Så gnydde jag till, reste mig på alla fyra, innan jag hoppade ner från bordet och sprang in i ett av rummets hörn. De vitklädda männen såg mot mig, gick närmare. Mina tänder blottade sig och jag morrade hotfullt, varnade dem för att komma närmare. Min blick svepte över dem, och jag såg att en av dem höll fast Kouichi, hindrade min flockmedlem från att ansluta sig till min sida. Jag ylade, sa till dem att släppa honom, men de höll kvar. Så jag anföll. Med full kraft sprang jag in i den närmaste människan. Oberedd på mitt utfall föll han omkull och drog ett par till med sig i fallet. Nu var de beredda. Jag hoppade upp och bet nästa person i överarmen, smaken av blod som spreds i min mun gav mig en adrenalinkick. Jag släppte och han backade förskräckt. Personen som höll i Kouichi backade långsamt ut genom dörren, ville sära min flock åt. Jag såg hur Kouichi gjorde motstånd och jag rusade mot dem, bet personen i armen. Han släppte greppet och såg mot mig. Hans läppar rörde sig, konstiga ljud kom ur hans mun. Så fångade någon mig, lyfte mig från marken. Jag vred mig, ville loss. Kouichis röst, han försökte lugna mig, hans hand återigen mot min hals, och jag bet. Han drog sig undan, skräcken lyste i hans ögon. Ånger fyllde mig, det var inte meningen att skada honom, och jag slappnade av, lugnade mig, för att inte skada mina flockmedlemmar mer. Någonting stack i min rygg och jag var inte längre vid medvetande.

oooooooooooooooo

Jag såg mig yrvaket omkring när sömnmedlet gick ur min kropp. Jag var tillbaka i det madrasserade rummet. Ovant ställde jag mig på mina två ben, det kändes som om jag inte hade använt dem på ett tag.

-'Niisan?

Inget svar, jag var ensam. Jag gick fram till dörren, tänkte knacka och fråga efter min 'niisan, men mina händer var fast, bundna mot min rygg tack vare tröjan de hade satt på mig. Ett grymtande hördes från min strupe och först nu reagerade jag på att de hade satt på mig en munkorg. Frustrerat slängde jag mig mot dörren med axeln först. Madrassen fångade mig. Ett nytt försök med samma resultat. Jag gled ner vid dörren och drog upp knäna mot bröstet.

-Inte gråta, inte gråta, inte gråta...

Dörren öppnades och jag föll ner på rygg. En vitklädd man med stort, buskigt, svart skägg tittade på mig och jag blinkade.

-Var är 'niisan?

-Han kommer snart, Kouji.

Mannen hjälpte mig upp och ledde in mig i rummet igen, innan han stängde dörren och slog sig ner på golvet. Jag stod kvar, försökte bedöma honom, men efter ett tag satte jag mig ner, säker på att han inte skulle göra något.

-Jag är Mike Summers, och jag är din doktor medan du är här.

Jag såg tvekande på honom, inte helt säker på var "här" var någonstans. Han verkade se det i mina ögon.

-Du vet inte vad som har hänt, eller hur?

Försiktigt skakade jag på huvudet och han skrev något i sitt block innan han förklarade det för mig. Jag började skratta.

-Kouji, det här är allvarligt. Du kommer inte att släppas ur isoleringen förrän du uppför dig ordentligt. Mitt jobb är att hjälpa dig att komma till rätta med vad som har hänt så att du kan gå vidare. Så, berätta om ditt liv för mig.

Jag började från början, när jag började gå, mitt första ord, förskolan, vad jag gjorde med kompisar (de få jag hade), grundskolan. Han nickade och hmade på passande ställen. Sen tystnade jag. Mike tittade på mig med nyfikna ögon och jag svalde.

-Sen åkte jag till en annan värld. Där träffade jag min försvunna tvillingbror och mina nuvarande bästa vänner.

Eftersom Mike inte sa något antog jag att han trodde på mig, så jag fortsatte berätta om vad vi hade gjort i den andra världen. Medan jag berättade såg jag att han antecknade vidare i sitt block. En olustig känsla fyllde mig när jag såg det, och jag avslutade snabbt med att berätta om när jag väckte Kouichi till liv igen. Sen tystnade jag fundersamt, tiden därefter var suddig och jag lyckades inte placera mina minnen i kronologisk ordning.

-Mike...

Han såg mot mig och jag bet mig i läppen.

-Varför har jag munkorg?

Jag skrattade nervöst.

-Jag är ju inte en hund.

Återigen skrev han något i sitt block. Jag undrade vad han skrev, men jag vågade inte fråga.

-Du bet några av de andra läkarna, och din bror. Vi kände att det var säkrast så.

Mitt hjärta stannade för en sekund, innan det började skena. Jag skakade på huvudet. Mike ljög. Det fanns ingen annan förklaring, jag skulle aldrig skada min bror.

-Kouji, berätta om din familj.

Jag föll ner på sidan, mina framben var fastbundna och jag hade inget stöd från dem. Mannen framför mig reste sig och jag morrade hotfullt, försökte ställa mig i anfallsposition, men lyckades inte. Mannen gick ut ur rummet, och jag drog mig långsamt in mot väggen, så jag var skyddad mot ena sidan. Jag väntade, rädd för att någon skulle komma in nu när jag inte kunde försvara mig. Men ingen kom.

oooooooooooooooo

Dörren in till mitt rum öppnades långsamt, som om personen var rädd för mig. Jag grymtade irriterat, men när två bruna ögon mötte mina försvann irritationen.

-Takuya!

Han låg sitt fåniga leende mot mig.

-Så du känner igen mig den här gången!

Jag förstod inte vad han menade, men jag var för uppspelt för att tänka på det nu, jag hade inte sett honom på evigheter.

-Vad gör du här?

-Vilken fråga! Besöker min bästa vän för att visa att jag finns där för honom, såklart.

Han petade mig i bröstet innan han fortsatte.

-Förhoppningsvis accepterar du min hjälp den här gången.

Jag log lätt, jag hade ett svagt minne av vad han syftade på. Dessutom hade han en otrolig förmåga att få mig på bättre humör, få mig att känna mig hoppfull. Den här cellen kunde han nog inte hjälpa mig ur dock. Han såg forskande på mig.

-Du ser hemsk ut. Kan jag ta av dig munkorgen utan att du biter mig?

Munkorgen. Jag hade blivit vid den att jag inte längre tänkte på den. Jag nickade försiktigt, osäker på vad Mike skulle säga. Försiktigt knäppte Takuya upp spännena och munkorgen föll ner på golvet. Jag tittade på den, petade på den med foten, mindes samtalet med Mike.

-Nej, en hund är jag inte.

Takuya skrattade innan han började berätta om vad som hände i världen utanför sjukhuset där jag var fånge. Han berättade om skolan, om lärarna, om våra andra vänner, om fotbollsmatcherna (inte för att jag var intresserad), om klasskamraterna. Men jag märkte att det var något han lät bli att berätta.

-Takuya... Hur är det med Kouichi?

Han tystnade och jag förstod att något hade hänt. En lust att slå till Takuya fyllde mig, jag ville veta vad.

-Han vill inte att du ska oroa dig och hälsar att du ska "koncentrera dig på ditt tillfrisknande så ska han se till sitt eget." Fast jag skulle kanske inte säga den sista delen.

-Takuya...

Min röst var hotfull, men han log mot mig, lika medveten som jag själv om att jag inte kunde göra något. Så suckade han.

-Kouichi ville inte berätta så mycket, men han sa att han hade varit hemma hos dig för att hämta saker han trodde att du ville ha här och att han blev nerslagen på vägen. Vem som slog ner honom minns han inte.

Jag började darra, jag hade en misstanke om vad som hade hänt.

-'Tousan...

Takuya såg mot mig, hans blick var osäker. Jag reste mig upp, slängde mig mot dörren och föll omkull.

-'Niisan! Släpp ut mig! Jag måste... 'NIISAN!

Tårarna rann från mina ögon, jag hade misslyckats, jag hade inte skyddat honom, som jag hade lovat mig själv att göra och nu var han indragen. Jag började darra igen, jag kände Takuyas blick i nacken, men jag ignorerade honom. Så slapp en djup suck ifrån mig.

-Om jag inte kan skydda honom, vad är då meningen? Varför lever jag, går med på att vara inlåst här, om det försätter honom i fara? Varför... Varför har jag inte...

Jag kände Takuyas hand på min axel, men jag höll kvar blicken mot dörren.

-Takuya, jag måste ut härifrån. Jag har inte haft någon blackout på flera dar, jag mår bättre nu. Och... Kouichi... Jag måste till honom, måste skydda honom, se så att allt är bra och försäkra mig om att det bara var en engångsföreteelse.

-Kouji, jag tror inte att jag kan övertala dem om att släppa ut dig.

Jag svalde, försökte få bort klumpen som satt i min hals.

-Snälla, försök i alla fall.

Våra blickar möttes och han log mot mig. Jag såg det på honom, att han skulle göra allt han kunde, för han visste att jag behövde det. Ett tacksamt leende lekte på mina läppar när han lämnade rummet

oooooooooooooooo

-'Niisan!

Jag sprang fram till sängen och omfamnade honom. Han såg ovanligt liten och svag ut i den stora sjukhussängen, men jag visste att jag bara var övereskyddande.

-Hur är det? Mår du bra? 'Niisan, förlåt för att jag inte skyddade dig!

Han såg mot mig, hans blick förvirrad.

-Kouji, det fanns inget du kunde göra. Jag är inte arg på dig.

Jag svalde, visste att det var fel att han tröstade mig när det var han som var inlagd.

-Det är... det är jag som ska be om ursäkt, otouto. Jag borde ha sett vad som pågick. Då hade jag kanske kunnat hjälpa dig.

Mitt hjärta slog snabbare. Han vsste. Han var indragen. Allt jag hade kämpat för... Jag svalde på nytt. Takuya och Kouichi såg frågande på mig, jag kände deras blickar, men jag rörde mig inte, fast i mina tankar. 'Niisan skulle inte komma undan nu, jag hade inte råd att åka tillbaka till institutionen. Jag var tvungen att övertala honom om att lämna Kouichi ifred. Utan ytterligare ett ord vände jag om och rusade ut ur salen. Jag hann ut till parkeringen innan jag kände en hand sluta sig om min arm. Långsamt vände jag mig om och mötte Takuyas ögon.

-Kouji, vad tror du att du håller på med?

-Lägg dig inte i, Kanbara.

Han ryckte till, men släppte inte taget.

-Två av mina bästa vänner är mer emotionellt instabila än vanligt och du förväntar dig att jag ska sitta vid sidan och se på när ni båda kämpar ensamma? Kouji, se på mig!

Långsamt lyfte jag huvudet och såg mot honom. Han torkade bort en tår som rann nerför min kind.

-Kouji, jag bryr mig om er och vill hjälpa er.

Jag skakade av mig hans hand.

-Lämna inte Kouichis sida då.

Han blinkade oförstående och jag suckade.

-Jag kan inte lita på att någon annan skyddar honom, och jag kommer känna mig lugnare om jag vet att någon är hos honom. Snälla Takuya...

Vi stod tysta en stund och såg på varandra. Till slut nickade han.

-Vad ska du göra då, Kouji?

-Jag ska hem.

Han ville protestera, jag såg det på honom, men han verkade bestämma sig för att det inte var någon idé. Istället nickade han och la en hand på min axel.

-Var försiktig, Kouji. Och... Du vet var jag finns om du behöver mig.

Jag log mot honom, ansträngt, och såg på när han sprang tillbaka in i sjukhuset. Kouichi skulle protestera, men förhoppningsvis skulle Takuya inte svika sitt löfte till mig. En djup suck lämnade mina läppar. Det skulle dröja innan jag såg dem igen.

oooooooooooooooo

Långsamt öppnade jag dörren till lägenheten. Jag hade varit borta en månad, och det kändes. Dörren gled tyst igen bakom mig och jag tog av mig skorna. Med försiktiga steg tassade jag in. Pappa var inte hemma. En del av mig blev lättade, men en annan blev orolig, för Takuyas och Kouichis säkerhet. Jag skakade av mig oron och satte igång med städningen. Kanske att det skulle bli lättare då. När jag hade blivit klar med tvätten och städningen av köket, vardagsrummet och badrummet hörde jag dörren slå igen. Det var tyst ett tag men sen...

-KOUJI!

Jag ville fly, men jag gick genast ut till hallen.

-H.. hai, 'tousan?

-Var har du varit?

-P... På sjukhuset. De... de sa att de ringde dig, att du godkände det.

Hans knytnäve krockade med min kind och jag vacklade till.

-Du svarar bara på tilltal.

Jag var tyst, försökte ignorera smärtan i kinden, blodet som rann där jag hade råkat bita mig själv.

-Nå, vad gjorde du där?

-Jag... jag...

Jag stängde munnen igen. Han höjde handen.

-Svara!

Vad skulle jag säga? Jag mindes inte.

-Jag vet inte...

Nej, jag ville inte minnas, det kände jag. Hans hand greppade om min hals och han tryckte mig mot väggen. Hans andra hand slogs in i min mage upprepade gånger. Jag hörde revbenen knaka och ett kvävt skrik av smärta lämnade mig. Han släppte mig och jag föll ner i en hög och andades ansträngt. Han gav mig en sista blick och gick ifrån mig. Efter några minuter reste jag mig upp. Mitt huvud snurrade, men jag återupptog ändå städningen. När huset var skinande blankt gick jag in i mitt rum och föll ner på sängen. Ett tyst morrande lämnade mina läppar innan sömnen tog mig.

oooooooooooooooo

Det hade gått ett par månader sedan jag hade smitit ifrån institutionen med Takuyas hjälp. Ett par månader sedan jag hade träffat 'niisan. Jag kände att min kropp var på upphällningen, jag hade börjat få blackouter igen, oftare och oftare. Vissa dagar vaknade jag med djupa bitmärken på armarna och torkat blod omkring mig. Pappa märkte inget, det var ändå jag som skötte städningen. Jag suckade djupt och drog fingrarna över skärpet jag höll i handen. Takuya hade ringt för en timme sen. Som varje dag när han ringde lät jag bli att svara, men... Den här gången hade det känts mer fel än vanligt. Jag gjorde en ögla av skärpet, funderade. Sen la jag det ifrån mig. Så kunde jag inte skydda Kouichi. Jag drog fingrarna över såren på mina armar och tårar fyllde mina ögon. Jag tänkte på bilden som hade mött mig imorse när jag tittade i spegeln. Jag brukade vanligtvis inte se in i spegeln, men i morse hade jag ändå lyft blicken.

Jag var blekare än någonsin tidigare, mina ögon hade slocknat och jag var tunn som en sticka. En rysning for igenom min kropp när jag tänkte på det. Men det var ändå inte det värsta. Det värsta var blåmärkena efter min fars slag, såren efter hans skärp på min rygg. Mina kinder blev blöta, men jag torkade dem inte. 'Niisan, var han säker? Höll Takuya sitt löfte? Hur länge till skulle det dröja innan de rusade hit? En svag suck lämnade mina läppar. Om jag kände dem rätt höll de redan på att planera en flykt för mig. Skulle jag lyckas avvärja den? Var det därför Takuya ringde hela tiden? Eller ville han bara visa för mig att han fortfarande fanns? Jag skulle inte få veta om jag inte svarade, men jag tänkte inte heller svara. Jag behövde dem inte, jag var bara tvungen att behålla pappas fokus på mig, så han lät 'niisan vara. Jag hörde ytterdörren öppnas. Han var redan hemma. Mina instinkter skrek åt mig att fly, men ändå gick jag för att möta honom. Det brukade bli lugnare då.

oooooooooooooooo

Jag reste mig försiktigt. Mannen var borta. Långsamt gick jag runt i huset där jag hölls fånge. Jag kunde det utantill, visste var allting låg. Mannens rum undvek jag. Det fick jag inte gå in i. Då slog han mig. Jag stoppade nosen i mattan och sniffade, försökte hitta spår av min flock. Enbart min egen doft mötte mig, och doften av drycken mannen brukade dricka. Jag var orolig för min flock, osäker på om de fortfarande levde. Uppgivet la jag mig på den mjuka marken, ett kort ylande lämnade min strupe. Inget svar, den här gången heller. Plötsligt hörde jag något vid ingången. Mina tassar flög ljudlöst över golver när jag sprang dit. Kanske att jag skulle lyckas smita den här gången. En fot träffade min sida och jag flög in i väggen. Fortfarande fast. Jag såg dörren glida igen bakom mannen samtidigt som hans kraftiga hand slöt sig om min nacke. Lealös hängde jag i hans grepp.

-Vad har jag sagt, Kouji?

Jag förstod inte vad han sa.

-Har jag inte sagt till dig att sluta leka hund och istället se till att maten är serverad när jag kommer hem?

Jag gnydde, vred mig i hans grepp och försökte komma loss. Han slängde in mig i väggen igen. Jag reste mig försiktigt, mina ben darrade under mig. Hans knytnäve kolliderade med min kind och jag vacklade till. Medan jag försökte återfå min balans såg jag hur han tog loss något han hade runt midjan. Jag kände hur han tog tag i mig, avlägsnade tröjan jag hade. Sedan slog han det mot min rygg. Jag ylade av smärta när gamla sår öppnades och nya tillkom. Tillslut upphörde slagen.

-När jag kommer hem igen ska maten stå på bordet.

Dörren slog igen bakom honom. Jag låg kvar på golvet, tårar rann från mina ögon. Telefonen ringde, men jag svarade inte, ville inte att personen i andra änden skulle höra vad som hade hänt.

-...'niisan.

Jag reste mig försiktigt. 'Niisan skulle vara i fara om jag inte löd. Min blick gled mot klockan. 1800. Var hade tiden tagit vägen? Vad hade hänt sen jag började städa? Varför hade jag vaknat upp i hallen av att 'tousan slog mig med sitt skärp? Jag suckade, det var ingen idé att fundera på det, jag kom aldrig ihåg vad som hade hänt under mina blackouter. Vattnet kokade i kastrullen. Förhoppningsvis skulle han bli nöjd när han återkom.

oooooooooooooooo

Nya bitmärken på armarna. Jag stönade när jag såg blodet på lakanet. Igen. Vad drömde jag om? Vad hände på nätterna egentligen? Jag steg upp. Hela min kropp värkte, jag kände sår slitas upp och blod rinna nerför armar och rygg. Men jag ignorerade det, började städa istället. 'Niisan, höll Takuya honom säker? Var Takuya säker? Jag hade ju dragit in honom också. Kanske borde jag ringa honom. Kanske. Kanske att det bara skulle göra saken värre. Mina tankar avbröts av en nyckel i låset. Redan? Nej, han skulle inte vara hemma på flera timmar! Varför redan? Dörren slog igen bakom honom och han steg in. Våra blickar möttes, han studerade mig. Så kom han närmare, tog tag i min arm. Såren slets upp under hans grepp, jag kvävde ett skrik.

-Du ska alltid ha tröja på dig, har jag sagt. Tänk om jag haft en arbetskamrat med hem!

Hans andra hand krockade med mitt ansikte och jag vacklade till, men föll inte. Han slog mig igen, och igen, och igen. Varje slag följt av arga ord och förolämpningar. Tillslut släppte han och jag föll ner i en darrande hög på golvet. Tårar rann längst mina kinder.

-Jag kanske måste visa att jag menar allvar med mina hot, då kanske du gör som du blir tillsagd.

Kouichi. Ett dovt morrande lämnade min strupe och han sparkade mig. Min rygg slog i väggen, men jag reste mig igen, min blick gled över honom, bedömde honom. Han gjorde sig beredd att sparka igen.

-Jag har sagt till dig. Igen och igen och igen. Du lyssnar inte. Sluta leka hund.

Hans fot for mot mig, men jag vek undan. Jag var tvungen att stoppa honom, han utgjorde ett hot för min flock.

-Du ska få se att jag menar allvar.

Hans hand närmade sig dörren. Det var min chans! Jag hoppade upp och bet honom i armen. Han drog sig bakåt lämnade sig öppen och jag tog sats igen. Min käke slöt sig om hans strupe, tänderna penetrerade hans hud. Det varma blodet fyllde min mun och jag släppte greppet, ylade högt. Han föll ner på knä. Ett ringande ljud fyllde lägenheten. Jag rörde mig mot ljudet, slog omkull något, och det tystnade.

-Kouji? Kouji, är du där?

Jag ylade, rösten var bekant, men jag såg inte ägaren. Jag vände mig mot mannen igen, såg blodet som rann ifrån hans strupe, såg honom försöka stoppa det med händerna, såg honom sträcka sig mot mig innan han föll lealöst mot golvet. Han var inte längre ett hot.

oooooooooooooooo

Jag låg på mage. Eller, halvlåg snarare. Mina ben var placerade som om jag ville springa, men min överkropp låg mot det madrasserade golvet. Jag föll över på sidan innan jag började tänka. Pappa hade kommit hem. Han hade sagt något. Han... Jag reste mig.

-'Niisan! Var är 'niisan?

En man såg mot mig, en man med buskigt svart skägg.

-Kouichi mår bra, du träffade honom för ett par timmar sedan.

-M...Mike?

Han log mot mig.

-Det är trevligt att ha dig tillbaka, Kouji. Sätt dig ner och berätta vad du minns, så ska jag försöka fylla i dina luckor.

Jag gled ner längst väggen igen. 'Niisan var säker, jag kände det på mig. Nu skulle allt bli bra.

* * *

Windy: Sedär, det här är vad som händer när jag har tråkigt! Nu ska jag iväg och plåga Touma istället! 3

Kouji: Touma, fly fältet, snabbt, annars kommer du aldrig härifrån.

Touma: ...Jag vet inte ens hur jag kom hit till att börja med.


End file.
